


Obsesión

by KatrinaGranger



Series: Historias perdidas de la tercera generación [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Ending, Blind Character, Dark Scorpius Malfoy, F/M, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Non-Consensual Kissing, Not a Love Story, Unrequited Love, squib Lily Luna Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaGranger/pseuds/KatrinaGranger
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy esta enamorado, y hace todo lo que puede por estar con su amor.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter
Series: Historias perdidas de la tercera generación [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000848





	Obsesión

**—No me sueltes —rogó Lily entre lágrimas.**

Scorpius se sorprendió. Nunca, desde que la conoció le escucho suplicar por algo o a alguien. Y nunca espero, ni en sus más extrañas y perversas fantasías, que la persona a la que estuvieran dirigidos sus ruegos, con esa vocecita tan dulce salpicada de desesperación, fuera para él.

**—Nunca —Prometió sujetando con fuerza.**

Su promesa no fue una sorpresa. Había estado prendado de esa niña desde que la conoció cuando ella apenas cumplía los nueve años y le faltaban dos dientes. Su dulce voz, sus destartaladas sonrisas y sus dulces ojos, que veían su alma sin llegar a ver su exterior, pudieron envolverlo en un infantil amor. 

**—No me sueltes —Repitió ella hipando.**

Desde la primera vez que la vio, en la estación del tren cuando iba camino a Hogwarts, supo que aquella niña que agitaba sus piernas pateando sin mucha fuerza el baúl donde estaba sentada, debía de ser su niña.

**—No lo hare —Susurró él.**

Pero, ¿cómo iba a notarlo? Él era una paria, y ella extremadamente especial.

Ella era la hija menor de Harry Potter. Él hijo de un mortífago. Ella carecía de magia. Él estaba cursando segundo año. Ella no tenía un lugar en Hogwarts.

**El cabello rojizo de Lily golpeo su rostro y cubrió el de ella, mojándose con sus lagrimas.**

Aprendió a escribir en Braille y mando cientos de cartas, poemas y rosas.

**Ella gritó en su oído mientras Scorpius la envolvía entre sus brazos.**

Nunca respondió ninguna de sus cartas. Devolvió sus poemas sin leer y regreso las rosas marchitas.

**—Te amo —le dijo.**

El joven sintió que su corazón se rompía con cada carta que era devuelta, con cada rosa muerta que regresaba a sus manos.

Fue a mitad de quinto cuando la situación no pudo más con él, que hizo lo impensable: recurrió al hermano mayor de la chica para que le arreglara una cita a ciegas con ella a cambio de hacer sus tareas por el resto del año y los años siguientes.

El rubio acepto.

**Lily lloro más fuerte.**

Durante las vacaciones fue la primera vez que pudo observarla de cerca. Su cabello danzaba sobre sus hombros como fuego bajo la luz del sol, cientos de pecas decoraban su rostro y sus ojos eran grisáceos como los suyos.

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Ella susurro “Lily” cuando pregunto y se puso de pie hasta donde supuso que el muchacho estaría, antes de tomar su brazo y colgase del. Scorpius sonrió, ella lo había tomado de la misma manera que su madre tomaba el brazo de su padre.

Caminaron durante un par de minutos hasta llegar a un parque donde se sentaron y charlaron durante horas.

**Él la apretó contra su cuerpo. Sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba también.**

Pensó que iban bien, que quizá finalmente ella le había dado una oportunidad. Ella rió de sus comentarios, sonrió para él y beso su mejilla cuando su hermano vino a buscarla.

Su corazón latió apresurado, su mejilla hormigueaba y la sonrisa no se borró de su rostro.

Su madre solía decir que las cosas buenas le pasaban a gente buena.

**Un llanto lastimero, como el de un perro herido, escapo de la garganta de Lily.**

Pero las cosas buenas no le pasan a él, ¿No lo bastante bueno?

La siguiente carta que le escribió a Lily no tuvo respuesta hasta trece días después: ella se disculpaba y se negaba a volver a salir con él sin siquiera otorgarle una excusa barata.

**La escoba vibro antes de sacudirse con fuerza.**

Al siguiente día, el muchacho entendió que a él no le pasaban cosas buenas porque no era bueno.

Scorpius jura sobre la tumba de su amada madre que no planeo nada de lo que sucedió. Solo pasó.

¿Cómo convenció a Lily de salir de su casa?

¿Cómo la convenció para subir a la escoba?

¿Por qué la hizo llorar?

¿Por qué no detuvo la escoba?

**—Lo siento —Dijo ella.**

**—Yo también —Y la beso mientras la escoba caía en picada.**

¿Si ya le había robado todo porque no robarle algo más?


End file.
